When You feel Pain
by islashlove
Summary: Lassiter is suffering from some sort of pain and Shawn is determined to find out what is causing it. This is a Slash Story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych.**

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Author's Notes: This story is the response to a one word challenge from the Facebook group FanFiction .net Writer's Unite . The word this week is Pain.**

**Story Notes: Lassiter is suffering from some sort of pain and Shawn is determined to find out what is causing it.**

**When You Feel Pain**

**Chapter 1: I Feel Pain**

Shawn has watched him for a few weeks now. He watched him grab his stomach and his face would twist in pain. But when he asks him if he is ok, all he gets in response is a growl and told to get out of the way.

He knows that something is wrong with his Lassie, but the man just won't let him in. And when Lassie feels pain, Shawn feels his own type of pain.

Finally, it got too much. So, late one night Shawn waited until Lassie was drunk, then approached the man is he so desperate to help. Shawn knew that whatever was causing the pain was the reason Lassiter drank so much. He just prayed that he wasn't that reason.

"Lassiter," Shawn said hesitantly as he approached the man. All he received was an angry glare from Lassiter. "Please, talk to me!"

"Go away, Spencer," Lassiter growled.

"No! Something is hurting you and I want to know what it is, so I can help you."

"You can't!"

"Try me!"

"Why? Why the hell do you want to help me when you are the cause?"

It wasn't what Shawn wanted to hear, that...that somehow he is the reason Lassie is in pain, but at least he can do something about it.

"I'm sorry, Carlton. I didn't know that I hurt you so much, but don't worry about it anymore. I will close down Psych and hand in my resignation to the Chief. I'll be gone from your life in a few days."

"Good," was all Lassiter said as he stared into his glass.

As Shawn was leaving, he turned back and said one more thing. "I wish this had ended differently. All I wanted to do was to be your friend. I'm sorry you wouldn't let me in, but know this, Detective Carlton Lassiter, I fell for you. Fell hard and I will always love you."

With that Shawn just turned around and walked out. The pain in his chest and stomach hurt just as much as the other man's, but he knew this was the best thing to do. So he just climbed onto his motor bike and headed home.

Later that night, Shawn was awakened by someone banging on his door. As he reached it, he could hear the person on the other side and he was very surprised to find Lassiter standing there.

Lassiter was still drunk and this worried Shawn, especially when Lassiter pushed his way in and shut the door behind him. When Lassiter grabbed him by the neck, Shawn just closed his eyes so he didn't see the blows as they came, but instead of a fist, it was Lassiter's lips on his own.

As the kiss moved fast, Shawn joined in, but when it intensified so much he could taste the whisky on Lassiter's breath, Shawn pushed him away. He wanted it to go so much further, but he also knew how wrong it would be to take advantage of Lassiter while he was drunk.

"Why did you stop? I thought you said that you loved me?"

"I do, Lassie, but you are drunk and it would be so wrong of me to take advantage of you."

"So you do love me?"

"Yes, so much it hurts, even more now that I know I'm causing you pain."

"The pain you were causing me was the pain of knowing you were so close, but I couldn't have you. Now, I know that's not true and the pain is going away."

"You mean that?"

Lassiter leaned in closer. "Yes." He then kissed Shawn again.

"Good, and I hope you feel the same in the morning."

"I will, I've felt this way for a long time."

"Then one more night won't hurt you too much. You can have my bed and I will sleep on the couch. Goodnight, my Lassie," Shawn said as he pushed Lassiter towards his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Shawn."

That night, both men slept pain free, for the first time in a long time.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
